stay with me - riarkle smut oneshots
by sheendsupwithfarkle
Summary: "I love you Farkle." "And I love you." When just friends are more than just that. - In all chapters, they are aged up to at least 16.
**When Riley Matthews has a wet dream about a certain scientist, she decides whether or not to act on what she dreamed. / Riley & Farkle are 16.**

His hands were tracing down her collarbone, her chest, her stomach. He reached her pantyline and showered her jaw with kisses. The touch of his lips tickled against her skin. Her breaths were scattered, harsh, hitched and everything in between.

"Riley.." He whispered in a tone only she was allowed to hear. She held her lips together, stifling her moan.

"Riley."

"F- Farkle.."

"Riley!"

There was a shaking at her shoulders.

Her eyes blinked. She realized there was a weight against her, and it wasn't his. "Maya?!" The brunette pushed the blonde off of her, smoothing out her blankets when she heard her hit the floor.

"Hey!" Maya pulled herself up, staring Riley down. "Why'd you do that?"

"I- I'm- you can't be in here!" Instantly, she stood up and pushed against Maya's back.

"Why not? It's Saturday!"

"That doesn't matter! I- I have to be alone!"

Maya dug her heels into the rug. "Why's that?" A playful smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "Oh, did you have a dream? Is that is, honey?" She turned herself around and Riley's hands were held in the air innocently.

"No! I- I mean, everyone dreams. It was just- you know- a dream!"

"About Farkle, hm?"

"Maya! Let this go, okay? I just- it's just- nothing. I'm- that's just nothing!"

"Nothing? Nothing with a lot of expression, huh?"

"I have to get dressed."

"I'm sure you do."

"Maya! Please let this be.. just... you know, a nothing?"

"A nothing? What's that mean?" She blinked for a moment, before grinning. "You don't want me to tell anyone?"

"No I do not."

"Don't you want this dream to be acted on at all?"

Riley swallowed. She does. "No."

"Uh-huh, alright. Well, I guess I'll just leave you to it then.." Maya casually walked back from where she came, sliding open the window and stepping out of it.

"You're leaving?"

"Just like you wanted."

"Does this mean you'll leave it be?"

"Aw, honey, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm not still Maya."

"What?" Riley stepped closer, watching as her friend pulled her phone from her pocket.

"But I am still Maya, which means you know I gotta." She snapped the window shut with a proud grin on her face.

"Wait-!"

But the blonde had already ran from the scene, stepping quickly over the stairs of the back of the apartment.

Riley stood in shock for a moment, before sitting carefully on her bed. Sometimes she really hated Maya. Her hands steadily supported herself as she leaned against the white headboard on her bed. In her head she played out what would happen if Farkle actually did listen to Maya and whatever her text might have said.

She hesitantly checked her phone, as she heard the notifications alarm. It was, luckily, not a text. Just some alarm for a game. Not before long, she heard a light tapping on her window.

Goddammit.

Riley sat up, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She sat on the bay window's couch, sliding open the window to watch as Farkle crawled in. She swallowed.

"Riley, Maya said you needed me..?"

"She- of course she did." She made herself smile more comfortably.

"Did you? I mean, _do_ you?"

"For- for what? Did she.. specify?"

"No.. not really. Why? Should she have?" Farkle glanced down at the phone he had slightly pulled from the pocket of his jean jacket.

"No!" Riley covered his hand and shoved the phone back into his pocket. She was almost ashamed for that text to have ever been seen, even if it wasn't specific.

Farkle paused for a minute when she grabbed his hand, moving it farther from his jacket. In fact, she took both of them and smiled. "Riley? Is there something you need to talk about?"

"Nope." Riley smiled at him with such a brightness that it nearly burned his eyes. She always seemed to glow.

"Are you sure?" He blinked for a moment, slowly entwining their fingers together. He saw her hesitate.

"I'm sure."

Farkle laughed, shaking his head. "No, you're not."

"What do you mean?" Riley was taken aback at his response.

"I know you, Riley, and I know that look in your eyes." He replied, squeezing her hands lightly.

She furrowed her eyebrows softly, though her smile still against her cheeks. She _had_ to tell him how she felt. Really there was no avoiding it at this very moment. Farkle wasn't the type to give up, especially when it's about her. Riley noticed that he was particularly stubborn when it came to her and everything she did. She loved that about him.

"Farkle," Riley held her breath for a moment. "do you know what dreams mean?"

"Of course I do. Why are you asking about dreams?"

"Because I had one." She stated blankly.

"You dream all the time, Riley. I don't understand."

"Farkle- what does it mean when you have a- a weird dream about someone?" She was quick to change the subject.

"What kind of weird?" And he couldn't help but lean in closer.

"It-" Riley stopped herself, biting her lower lip and avoiding eye contact. "I can't say it."

"Why not?" Farkle only raised an eyebrow. "It's not like it was-"

She looked up at him, dead serious.

He stopped. "Oh."

"Mmhm." Riley slowly nodded her head, before groaning and covering her face. "D'you know what it means?" She asked still, her voice muffled by her dainty hands.

"It- it depends, I guess."

She peeked through her fingers, moving one aside. "Depends on what?"

"How you are feeling now.. I- I guess."

Riley closed her eyes once more, this time her hands clasped together against her lap, fingers entwined.

Farkle leaned in closer, eyebrows knitted together. "Riley," He spoke quietly, knowing that this subject was touchy. "can I ask who it was about?"

She straightened up, taking a deep breath. "I... I don't know if I can say."

"You don't have to." He was quick to reply. "I just thought it might help to- to talk about it."

"I know. It- it would." Riley stared at the chip in her nail polish like it was the most interesting piece of art she'd ever seen. "I just..." She sighed. "don't want anything to change between us."

"Why would anything change between us?" Farkle took her hand, gently closing her fingers in his, which made her finally look at him again. He almost couldn't stand not seeing her eyes. "Riley, you've always been able to tell me everything."

"Not everything! I- I have secrets." She held a stern face.

And this was one of those times he believed her. Even if her _serious_ face was ridiculously adorable. "Okay..." Farkle nodded. "Well, how about this one time you let a secret go? Nothing will change between us. I'll always be your friend."

It hurt her everywhere when he said that word. _Friend._ She didn't like it when he called her _just_ friend, even though that's exactly what they were. Riley liked him more than she knew how to handle. Which is why she had to tell him this.

"Farkle, it was about you."

His face went blank, yet he refused to release her hand. Slowly, he gave a sloth-like nod. Farkle could hardly believe what his friend had just told him. That she had a dream about him. Not just a dream, but a sex dream. He felt his entire body flush dark red just as he swallowed.

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Who else do I know who's like you, Farkle? Or- or even _named_ Farkle?"

Now he laughed, which was really more like a scoff. It was moments like this that he was glad he was unique.

"I want to act on it."

Farkle was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly had heard what the pretty brunette had told him. Blinking his blue eyes, he looked at her. "What did you say?"

"You asked me how I felt about it, d- didn't you?" Riley was beyond nervous.

"Yeah." His dorky smile was impossible to miss.

"I said that I wanted to act my dream." She held her breath again for nearly a half a minute, with nothing but silence in the air and their eyes locked only on each other's. They were speechless at what had just came from her mouth. "I- I don't know if you'd want to do that, or- or _anything_ with me at all. I know you're plenty moved on from me and you don't- I-" Riley went quiet again and her eyes stayed shut. "I'm sorry.."

And what had forced her eyes open was the sense of his fingertips against her cheeks, just gently tickling against the rosy skin. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, peering into his soft blue eyes which were focused somewhere on her lips. Her heart paced a million miles a minute. A gentle smile curled against his lips as he moved in closer to her, the palm of his hand against her jawline. And before she gained any senses of reality, his lips laid against hers, melding into a form of perfection. Everything was better than even her dreams told her.

Her hands traveled upwards, her fingers tangling themselves in his short, dark brown hair, and she even found herself further deepening their kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, the heat between them surely rising. Lacing their fingers together, Riley stood herself up, Farkle following behind her very closely, his lips still found against her jawline. She let out a quiet giggle, as she moved backward, tugging at the jacket he wore.

Landing against her bed, Riley fumbled with his sleeves, and she eventually found his way out of the garment. She ran her hands over the fabric of the back of his shirt, sending chills down his spine. As Farkle leaned in once more to find her lips, his shirt was pulled over his head. Hovering over top of her, his hands gently held her hips, holding them against his as she laid one of her slender legs around his waist.

Riley's lips laid delicate pecks against the skin of his neck, quiet hums escaping her throat. When she found his collarbone he quietly groaned, holding her as close against his skin as he could.

"R- Riley." Her name huskily left his mouth when she eagerly kissed down his chest. Before he knew what happened, she caught him in another kiss, grinning as she heard him moan. Once against she pulled away, her fingers clumsily tugged at her sweater. As soon as it was torn off of her body, he couldn't help but kiss every inch of skin he could. Good lord, she was beautiful.

His lips laid against her bra, eventually his teeth biting at the fabric, Riley's hands unclasped her bra, hastily tearing it from against her skin. Her breasts fell from the lacy orange fabric and Farkle was caught breathless. For a moment he wondered if this was real life. Was he really about to sleep with the girl he's loved forever? He blinked back to reality when he heard her groan.

Laying gentle kisses in between her breasts, Farkle's hand stayed supporting her arched back. Riley moaned quietly, her toes curling inwards and her hands gripping at his hair. God, this was _way_ better than she dreamed. He was real, and _this_ was beyond that. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her eyes hazily watched him.

He pressed her nipple between his teeth and she yelped, then holding her lips shut, biting down on her lower lip. Farkle gently chuckled and she tugged harder at his hair. "Sh- shut up-!" Riley let out, keeping her leg tightly around his back. He laid a hand against her chest as he began to slowly kiss down her stomach. Riley couldn't help but giggle. Farkle lifted his head and watched as she took a deep breath and nodded. He loved her so incredibly much.

Her breathing was heavier the lower he laid his lips. Riley whimpered quietly, her smile even still cracked against her cheeks. Just hours before she was dreaming about exactly this, it was hard to believe that this kind of thing was happening to her.

"Farkle!" She yelped as his kisses found her pantyline.

He blinked, looking up at her cautiously. Then Farkle hovered higher above her, concern over his face. "Are you okay?"

Riley sat up, giggling as he kissed her stomach. "I am." She nodded, closing her eyes as Farkle gently swept her dark hair from her face."I just have never done this before."

"Neither have I."

Now she cradled his head between her arms, hearing him laugh as she smiled. "I'm glad that... that my first time will be with you, Farkle."

His heart jumped. This was the girl he'd been friends with forever, and _in love with_ forever. And now they wanted each other, and this was all so new. Farkle looked up at her, propping himself up on her bed, his hands gently rubbing her arms, just tickling her skin. Her smile was warm enough to melt Antarctica. He straightened himself up, standing taller than her now. His hands played with her brunette hair, before cupping her face.

"You're beautiful."

Riley giggled with her mouth shut, giving off a feeling of dreaminess. "Farkle, I-" She laid her arms over his shoulders, around his neck. "I like you a lot."

Farkle laughed, kissing her forehead. "I like you, too."

"Can we-" She looked up at him with such an innocence in her eyes. She was beyond perfection. "Can we finish what we started?"

He nodded his head and she was gazing deeply, contently in his deep blue eyes, carried away by all that they held. "I'd love to, Riley."

Once again, he leaned forward, this time with his lips against hers. Farkle gently moved her farther onto her bed, the two of them landing in the middle, still passionately kissing, little giggles leaving Riley's throat upon occasion, as she still had yet to find a sense of reality. Her legs were tightly wound around his waist. Riley pressed herself against the obvious firmness of his crotch and he moaned loudly, burying his face in her hair.

"R- Riley-!" He let out, his hands tangled in her brunette locks, his body laid above hers. She ran her fingers through his short, dark hair, inhaling deeply. Her hand now traveled across his chest, downward below his bellybutton, toying at the buckle on his belt.

Riley heard him groan as she firmly pressed her hand against his bulge, and she found herself grinning again. Pulling his belt from his pants, he took a deep breath, pulling himself away from her hair, meeting her eyes. She bit her lip, tugging his pants from around his waist, not leaving his gaze. Farkle's heart pounded against his chest (hard enough for her to feel it, too), as her hands broke below his boxer's waistband, running against the skin of his erection before pulling it free from his underwear. He chuckled breathily, watching her lick her lips, before pulling her lower one into her mouth again. Farkle found himself distracted by this even as she pushed aside her skirt, tugging down her panties. But when he felt her hands away from his body, as she had to pull off her undergarments, is when he gasped, realizing to the extent her idea reached.

He muttered a curse, kissing Riley softly, feeling her hands gently stroke his manhood. Farkle laid his lips against her collarbone, moaning roughly as she laid her thumb against the tip of his shaft, before gently guiding it to the peak of her vagina. He heard her breathless giggles and found her gaze once more.

"Are you... sure that this is okay?" Farkle asked, just in between kisses.

"Mhm-" Riley laid her head back, studying his eyes with the widest smile she could manage. "this is the best kind of okay. I want this- I want _you,_ Farkle." He bit his lip when she said his name. She only chuckled, her hands finding his cock and laying her hand against the length of it. Farkle then gently took her hands, breathing steadily as she laid them against his chest.

And slowly, he pressed himself inside of her. Riley gasped, burying her face against his bare shoulder, hearing him give another breathy laugh. He gently moved his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of her. She moaned loudly, digging her fingernails into the skin on his shoulders. Farkle groaned, his face against her neck as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Riley's legs tightened around him, pulling his body as close to her as she could manage. Now matching speed of his hips with hers, the brunette tangled her fingers in his hair, letting out another moan as he lightly bit the skin on her neck.

"F- Farkle!" Riley managed, whimpering quietly as she clung onto him.

He jerked up, trying his best to steadily watch her face, her expressions. "I'm sorry- that was too hard-" Farkle was silenced when she smashed their lips together again, as she tangled her body with his, keeping the pace of their hips up. When she held herself harder against his waist, he moaned into their kiss, his arm now supporting her arched back as she hovered just inches above the bed, his sturdy hold keeping her up. Even still she held onto him like her life depended on it, and by God, if she could she'd never let him go.

Riley's face snuggled into the crook of his neck, quietly groaning as his still-gentle thrusts gained speed once more. Her hands were scrambled against his back, kissing his neck and collarbone, and the few times she'd accidentally nipped at it, she yelped and he moaned, holding her closer against him. That's when she realized that Farkle definitely didn't mind her occasional love nips. But she knew that they had to be careful, especially since most of the marks she had left were on his upper neck, and he never wore his turtlenecks anymore. Maybe that was a fashion trend that, for him, would return.

Once he moved a certain way, and his shaft hit against her clit, making her scream out in pleasure, gently scratching against his back again. She was incredibly glad that both of her parents had taken her younger brother to the park today. Hopefully the neighbors didn't mind too awfully.

Farkle's teeth brushed against her collarbone, and Riley yelped in surprise. If she wasn't such a good girl, the amount of curses she would be letting out right now would be uncountable. The faster he moved, the closer she felt herself reach her climax. He moaned loudly as she slammed herself up against him.

"R- Riley-" He let out breathlessly, feeling himself reach his own state of orgasmic pleasure. Riley didn't help that, as she only moved quicker, harsher against his pelvis. Nearly screaming, she felt the rush of an intense orgasm wash over her, taking small, quick breaths as she came hard against his cock. Her nails were gently against his skin, and she breathed in shock, holding onto him steadily. Farkle couldn't help himself but to chuckle, burying his face in her hair.

Calling out her name, followed by a curse, he reached his own orgasm, moaning loudly as the feeling drowned out every other sense. Quickly pulling himself out of her, he came against her skin, breathing heavily as she still held him in an embrace.

Riley giggled quietly, dropping herself from his hold, now laying underneath him as she smiled delicately up at him. Farkle was still recovering from his unbelievable state as she kissed his jawline. He collapsed beside her, running his hand through her hair, moving the sweaty strands from her face.

Riley kissed his lips gently, before sitting up, pulling off her dirtied skirt, tossing it in the basket, and standing up to pull a towel from her bathroom. Cleaning off her bed, the brunette pulled a clean blanket up overtop of the two of them, wrapping her arms once more around a breathless Farkle, and she felt him return the hold. Smiling, she pulled herself from him, just far enough to peck his cheek. He chuckled softly, feeling her brush her fingers through his hair.

It was safe to say that she was no longer mad at Maya anymore.


End file.
